Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to masonry and carpentry saws. Particularly, the present invention relates to cutting tool devices and methods to maximize containment of dust while cutting cinder block, concrete, brick, clay, stone, tile, wood, and the like. More specifically, the invention pertains to a dust guard configured to a circular saw setting up a conduit for suctioning dust.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices for grinding or cutting masonry or stone materials have been known for some time. Also known, is a problem of uncontrolled release of and exposure to airborne dust and particulate matter as a by-product from the grinding and cutting. As a result, government agencies such as OSHA have promulgated safety and health requirements for wet and dry cutting. In addition to health issues, the dust by-products present a clean-up challenge, even if all individuals in a contained environment have donned respirators.
Many prior art solutions have been proposed that specifically employ dry means to control dust. Still other examples specifically provide a dust shroud (or dust guard) configured to a saw blade and forming a conduit for collecting dust off a work piece. One such example was proposed by Loveless et al. entitled “Dust Shroud for Gas Powered Circular Saws,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,398, and assigned to Dustless Depot, LLC. In this design, the dust shroud is configured to a leading edge of the circular saw blade. Also, the frontal shroud forms a conduit that leads dust away from a front of the saw. However, this configuration seems less than ideal. For example, a separate vacuum apparatus is needed with a vacuum hose, mobility and portability are restricted.
Still another related dust shroud was patented by Loveless also assigned to Dustless Depot, LLC, entitled “Universal Dust Collection Shroud for High Speed Gas Powered Saws,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,711. In this example, a side exhaust port is coupled to a power saw shroud. Some drawbacks, however, are that the geometry is very asymmetrical and awkward; and it will not retract across a work piece, thereby providing less suction to dust coming off a work piece that can be achieved.
Yet another similar dust shroud was disclosed by present inventor, Guth entitled “Power Saw Apparatus with Integrated Dust Collector,” U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. 2011/0079207. This earlier design comprises a flexible bellows (dust guard) framed by a rigid upper shroud (FIG. 1). While the design is a major improvement over previous dust collection devices and methods, there may still remain some drawbacks to that particular solution. Initially, the flexible bellows is relatively difficult to manufacture. Also, the flexible design is prone to deform and may be forced into the blades further damaging the bellows. The dust guard herein seeks to proved strength and longevity to the device.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dust guard for circular saws that provides added durability to that particular component. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide lower jaw having a leading edge that may be configured with attachments for cutting at different angles.